Segundo caso: secuestro
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred es un sujeto de veintidós viendo tranquilamente en su casa películas de terror en Halloween, cuando en eso, su delicioso vecino Arthur, de apenas doce años viene a su casa a pedir dulces vestido de manera atrevida ¿qué hará Alfred ante esto? USxShota!UK, Halloween.


Si lees esto, que es imposible porque odias el shota ¡feliz cumple! entre el treinta y el treinta y uno te doy tu regalo, a pesar de que debí hacerlo para el veintinueve. Sin más, ojalá les guste el fic :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Alfred y su debilidad a los disfraces, insinuaciones sexuales (?)

El americano miraba la televisión como toda una chica debajo de la manta grande comiendo chocolate en su cama después de alguna ruptura, era treinta y uno de octubre y estaban pasando horrendas películas de terror, tembló cuando un feo sujeto chupa sangre de pelo negro atacaba a una indefensa chica, esa película era diferente, el protagonista, el vampiro, daba miedo, no era un sujeto medio metrosexual matador de chicas como en crepúsculo. Le arrojó su masculino peluche de hamburguesa a la pantalla, venía otra película, Jones era masoquista, le gustaba asustarse.

De cierta manera era patético, era un sujeto de veintidós años, todo un macho semental que se derrite como un helado en el culo de un hombre -no es que el vea porno gay porque le gustaría hacerle eso a otro hombre, meterle un helado...- frunció el ceño cuando sintió el timbre. Quizás era el monstruo feo que se lo quería comer y...

¡Por dios Alfred, muestra espinazo!

Abrió la puerta como todo un francés sin sexo encontrándose con algo aterrador, pero no en el sentido de terrorífico exactamente, era increíblemente ¿sexy, rico, lindo y frágil? era su pequeño vecino de doce años. Venía vestido con un traje extraño, de color negro y naranjo. Era algo así como un brujo-bruja, con una capita pequeña, un gorrito negro y una camisa a cuadros de color negra y naranja, no supo identificarlo.

Le dio un escalofrío placentero cuando vio al chico allí, sonrojado alzando la calabaza con alguno que otro dulce, Jones tragó con fuerza cuando vio las piernas descubiertas con unos short acampanados en sus lindos muslos, sus piernas internas... junto a unas medias de color negro y naranja. Se veía más comestible que cualquier dulce.

Sí, a Alfred le gustaba el niño que tenía a tres casas, ese singular vecino suyo, lo evita la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces, en las noches, piensa en él, no puede evitar tocarse un poco al pensar que ese niño es quien llena su cabeza de pensamientos indecentes, más de una vez ha soñado con que esa pequeña y linda boquita se enreda a través de su pene, lamiendo el falo y luego... mierda, mierda, lo odiaba, odiaba aquello, pero uno aprende a vivir con el sentimiento de querer violar a un niño a diario.

–¡Dulce o truco!–

Los ojos del americano rodaron: no lo mires, maldita sea no lo mires. Lo terminó por mirar cuando el chico chocó la calabaza en sus piernas.

–¿Qué haces aquí Arthur? ¡no puedes pedir dulces a esta hora, bueno, así, tan solo!–

El niño frunció sus cejas con ferocidad rugiendo un poco, las mejillas de Jones se sonrojaron, le parecía tan indecentemente lindo.

–¡El estúpido de Scott me dejó solo por ir a presumir lo que tiene debajo de su puta falda escocesa a la pelirroja de los Stonys! ¿qué querías que le hiciera? ¡si no me darás dulces me voy a otra parte gordo!–

–¡N-No, no espera!–grita con fuerza. –No te puedo dejar ir, no a estas horas...–los ojos del mayor eran serios mientras miraba al menor, este le sacó la lengua.

–¡Tú no eres mi padre gordo!–le saca la lengua una vez más junto al dedo de al medio dispuesto a irse, pero el americano lo detiene con fuerza, sujetando la manga, el niño empieza a reclamar en pequeños jadeitos.

El americano al escucharlo quejarse lo soltó con miedo, se estaba excitando, cerró la puerta impidiendo que el menor escapara.

–¡T-te acusaré a Mom y le diré que me secuestraste porque quieres abusar de mí!–

El americano rió con ironía, lo peor de todo es que las palabras eran ciertas, pero no del todo, él no lo violaría, pero le encantaría tocarlo... besarlo, removió la cabeza con fuerza, se armó de valor para tomar su mano y llevarlo a su cama. No escuchó las protestas, sólo lo hundió en sus brazos debajo de las sábana quedando justo frente a la tele.

–¿Qu-qué haces imbécil? –el niño jadea y se siente extraño con el cuerpo de otro hombre que no sea ni un padre ni un familiar tan cerca del suyo.

–Te daré todos los dulces que quieras, pero es peligroso que salgas a estas horas, nos quedaremos aquí, estás secuestrado...–

El niño refunfuñó mirando con odio al norteamericano, luego, pasado unos minutos se acocomó en el pecho del mayor, la sensación no era desagradable.

–¿Qué se sentirá ser mordido Alfred, por un vampiro?–

–¿Quieres saberlo?—sonrió el americano, fue al cuello del menor en broma, dando una mordida.

Un estremecimiento, la cadera, las nalgas del pequeño acomodándose en su entrepierna, el gemido que salió de los labios del menor, las manos del norteamericano temblaron, pero no debido a la película. Se atrevió a seguir, mordiendo más profundo, el chico no le pedía que se detuviera, abría un poco su boquita, luego, respiraba de forma apresurada y profunda, queriendo sentir un poco más, el americano no quería seguir, las caderas frotándose lo empezaba a poner duro, a enrojecerle las mejillas y a desear al chico.

Se tenía que alejar, lo hizo un poco, cuando el niño volteó hacia él, se miraron, el mayor sentía que perdería todo el control frente a ese cuerpo virgen y casto, pero podría detenerse, siempre ha podido.

Pero el chico se acerca a él y le muerde el cuello, luego los labios con algo de brusquedad, en venganza, imitando la escena de la película. Jones había perdido la compostura en ese instante.

–¿Quieres helado Artie?–

–¿Helado?–alzó la ceja el menor, sin entender. –Está bien, pero no mucho... me puedo resfriar, Mom no quiere que pase eso..–

Sí, su compostura... la había perdido total... totalmente.

**N.A:** Como irán notando, la historia es similar, pero algunas cosas cambian, como la película de Alfred o el lugar donde estaba, incluso la edad de Arthur varia, y claro, cada caso se pondrá más fuerte hasta llegar... al Lemon. Si molesta la idea díganlo! :3

El siguiente es: "Tercer caso: delito"


End file.
